


By His Side

by LuteStrings



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuteStrings/pseuds/LuteStrings
Summary: The first thought you had when you saw him was, "Huh, I could take him."In retrospect, you are incredibly glad you decided to talk to him instead. You absolutely could not have taken him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	By His Side

The first thought you had when you saw him was, _ "Huh, I could take him." _

In retrospect, you are incredibly glad you decided to talk to him instead. You absolutely could not have taken him.

In your defense, you didn’t know what kind of demon he was, and normally that means they’re something pretty insignificant.  _ Everyone _ knows about the Fiends, or the Tyrants, or any of the other powerful demons. Plus, he just didn’t look that strong, all… weird and human-like. So some nothing, insignificant, unknown demon was usually a safe bet to beat up, see if they had anything worthwhile on them. But you had more important things on your mind, like getting out of this building, so you talked to him instead. He doesn’t really talk back, communicating in looks and gestures, but that’s fine, you understand him, and you agree to help him if he helps you. Not that you expect much help from him.

Then you got to the Pretas, and you saw him in action.

You are so glad you didn’t try to fight him.

He doesn’t fight like a demon, not really. There’s no pride, no self-confidence to his strikes. They’re wild, mad things, like he’s not quite sure what he can do and he’s scared every punch won’t work. But they work, and it takes everything you have to call up lightning to match them, and it’s the first time you’ve ever had to  _ push _ yourself. The other Pixies you’ve fought alongside never brought this out in you. It’s almost… fulfilling, in a strange and terrifying way.

It also stings when a Preta gets a lucky strike and nearly makes you black out from pain, but your own healing magics take care of that.

Afterwards, you do something you’ve never done before, and turn your healing magic outwards, towards him. He nods his thanks, and a warmth fills your stomach. Maybe… maybe this won’t be so bad after all, working with him.

* * *

You changed your mind, he is absolutely  _ insane. _

You screech in fear, eyes wide as you stare out the window at the Forneus floating around. He may be strong, and he may have convinced a couple of other demons to follow along as well, but clearly he can’t feel the power radiating out like you can. Behind you, the Kodama trembles slightly, and the Shikigami looks eager, which means it's clearly just as mad as he is.

He just gives you a look, before nodding. You shake your head, pushing your face into your hands. You complain that he’s going to get you all killed, that he’s mad, that you should just leave and find a different way out. Unfortunately, he ignores your complaints, doing his best to rest a hand on your shoulder and give it a comforting squeeze. It’s not very effective, since he’s easily four times your size, and for the first time, you hear him actually  _ speak _ rather than give meaningful looks or gestures.

“I trust you.”

His voice is quiet, and you’re pretty sure you’re the only one who could hear it. It rasps with disuse, dry and tired, something clearly  _ wrong _ with it. But the words, the tone, they’re soft, warm. And he gives you a small smile, and that warmth from before fills you again, and you can’t help but feel like you’re going to die anyway.

You groan and point out that this is stupid one last time, but float up to his side regardless. You did promise to help him out, after all. Besides, when he inevitably died, at least you’d be there to laugh at him.

* * *

He doesn’t die. He beats Forneus.

_ You _ beat Forneus. The lightning that crackled inside you, that you always thought of as normal and barely worth thinking about, had the Fallen screaming in pain. You doubt you could have taken him alone, but you’re not alone. Shikigami keeps Forneus slow and weak, an easy target, and Kodama patches your wounds when the ice slams into you, freezing over your wings. And  _ he _ yells and shouts as he charges forwards, wild strikes slamming time and time again into the enemy. And then Forneus falls.

And you’re out. You’re free of the stupid hospital, and you can go back to the park with all your sisters. The entire reason you talked to him in the first place.

So why doesn’t it feel good?

You stare into Yoyogi Park, floating by his side. You can see the other Pixies floating about, playing and talking. Some part of you wants to rush on ahead, but then you glance at him, and there’s something churning in your stomach, something that makes you want to stay. So you lie. You say that it's something about him that makes you consider staying. And he speaks again.

“I need you.”

You don’t know how to take it. So you joke about it, and float back to his side. He pulls you close, his arm resting around you, and though it’s big and uncomfortable, you can’t bring yourself to complain, not when there’s the warmth inside of you, the feeling that you’re not just another Pixie to him, not just another demon.

* * *

You’re falling behind, and you both know it.

Newer demons, fused demons send your enemies crashing to their knees, while your own lightning can barely make them flinch, no matter how hard you push yourself. You’ve seen him take the others, demons who’ve been around nearly as long as you have, and fuse them, improving their strength, and you wonder why he doesn’t do that with you. You’re no use, not anymore. Besides, no demon fears fusion, it’s just a natural part of the way things are.

So you confront him about it. You demand to know what’s going through his mind, why he won’t let you help him anymore. You practically shove yourself into the Cathedral of Shadows, only for him to tackle you to the ground, shaking his head. You look up, and there’s fear in his eyes, and you don’t understand why.

You tell him that it’s fine, that you just want to be useful, that it doesn’t matter if he fuses you away. You’ve seen him bleed and struggle, seen the pain that the Vortex World has brought him, and you just want to help him. Thoughts of leaving on your own are so far gone they feel like they don’t belong to you anymore, that you could never imagine a life without him. And then he talks, and everything changes.

“I want you.”

That’s when you learn the truth about him. How he was once human, how he once had friends that he’s looking for still. How he’s scared, and lost, and he feels like he’s losing himself a little bit every day. He speaks through tears, through raspy sobs with a voice ruined from disuse, and you listen, because what else could you do?

So maybe you can’t help him in combat anymore. That’s fine. There’s another way you can help him, now. That night, you lay on his chest, and he smiles down at you, and you feel warm again. Because he’s not alone. Not as long as you’re around.

* * *

You really shouldn’t be here, but here you are anyway.

The Labyrinth of Amala terrified you, both in the sheer power it radiated, and the way it dragged him down with every step. You could only stand by and watch as he fought, every drop of blood feeling like a failure on your part. You might have accepted that you weren’t able to help him fight anymore, but seeing him get hurt didn’t feel any better because of it. Your healing magic could barely sooth his pain, but you used it anyway, hands pressed against his back as he caught his breath.

He had worked his way through the floor, Magatsuhi running over his feet as he pushed through another illusory wall. The voice had caught you off guard, as he turned towards a door, listening to the demand. You could barely make it out, waiting for whatever demon he deemed worthy to come forth, but instead, he looked at you.

Your eyes widen, and you shake your head. No way. You’d seen what happened when he’d gotten it wrong, seen the doors practically erase the existence of those demons. You trusted him, but fear was a powerful force, and it left you rooted in the spot. But then he puts his hand on your shoulder, and squeezes, and you find yourself moving forwards, waiting for death.

But it doesn’t come. The door grinds open, and you float inside. The room is empty, and you’re about to turn around and leave when you feel something warm inside of you. Your eyes widen again, looking at him as he reaches out, fear written plainly on his face as something overtakes you, and you vanish.

By the time you return, he’s left a dent in the wall. He spins, staring at you, almost as if he was uncertain that you were the same Pixie, as if he thought you’d been replaced. But only for a second, before you rush forwards, smiling as power surges within you. You can finally fight with him again, no longer be a burden or just a comfort. And as he wraps his arms around you, pulling you against his chest, that warmth stays within you. Nothing, no force in heaven or hell, could ever take you away from where you belong.

By his side.


End file.
